


Thor Hates Chairs

by Totgeliebt (Cazio)



Series: To Kill By Loving : Smut Scenes [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, blowjob, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazio/pseuds/Totgeliebt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is hesitant to be intimate with his brother because he thinks he is taking advantage of Loki in some way and that Loki doesn't really want it. </p>
<p>In reality, it is quite the opposite. (Roleplay Format)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor Hates Chairs

**Author's Note:**

> The second scene in a collection of Thorki smut scenes from the most wonderful roleplay to grace the Nine Realms.
> 
> You can follow this epic tale (still in the works and over 900 posts strong!) here: http://tokillbyloving.wordpress.com  
> It starts with only a few paragraphs per post, but now the average is 5-8 paras per post, so don't get fussy about the shortness in the beginning!
> 
> I (Cazio, on both AO3 and FF) play Thor, and rokubi-raijuu (FF.net only) plays Loki.
> 
> Because this is a roleplay, there are a lot of line breaks, but it is delicious so enjoy it! (also, it starts in the middle of a post usually, so there's that too.)
> 
> Note: Verdandi is a princess of Vanaheim that Loki thought Thor had a fling with while Loki was in prison.

He taunted his brother lightly, dancing just before that line of going too far. With a lingering kiss on the corner of Thor’s mouth, he drew back slightly, the look in his emerald eyes dark with the beginnings of desire, a smirk yet resting on his lips. A hand rose to brush over the angle of Thor’s face, his cheekbone and powerful jaw. “Stop thinking so deeply; it does not suit you.” Then both hands came down, fluttering over the skin of Thor’s chest and stomach before Loki curled his fingers deftly into the waistband of his brother’s pants. He brought his mouth once more to Thor’s, not fully kissing him but so close that their lips grazed as he spoke. Giving a subtle but firm tug on the other’s waistband to express his want, he whispered invitingly, “I desire you. Stop thinking and succumb to me.”

 

* * *

 

Thor closed his eyes in mid-kiss, but they flicked open again when Loki pulled away to look at him. For a moment he thought that his brother had seen right through his ploy, his foolish attempt to hide the hesitation in his heart. The arched eyebrow was not the expression he was expecting, to say the least.He expected hurt, sadness, maybe even realization at the ridiculousness of the situation. Here they were, about to embark on the same bout of passion that caused all of this pain in the first place. Thor did not feel the same this time however, he had no motivation and his soul was not in the right place. Motivation? What was he thinking? he would not indulge his brother because of the guilt on his conscious, not  _motivation_.

 

Loki sighed against him and Thor knew he had been found out. A small frown formed on his face and he bit his lip. To his surprise however, Loki merely rolled his eyes and leaned closer. The alarms went off again, but he was powerless to stop the whisper and the heated breath of air in his ear that made him stiffen.A devilish smirk formed on his brother’s face, one he had not seen before. Teasing, but sly, and incredibly tempting. But in his state of shock he did nothing but stare blankly at his brother. As Loki spoke again and leaned to his ear, but the light touch of dancing fingers on his chest made the breath hitch in his throat. The fog was billowing now, threatening to cut him of completely from any doubts in his head. He actually gritted his teeth against the shivers in his spine, keeping still to try and shoo away the craving building up inside of him.

 

Then came the kissed along his jaw. Loki found the tender spot at the corner of his jawbone and he jerked slightly and cursed himself as his skin turned to gooseflesh. His breathes were shaky as Loki growled taunts between each kiss, puling him in kiss by kiss, touch by touch. Thor fought desperately to contain himself. His “lost” passion was trying to claw its way out of him and his aggression was coming with it. The silver tongue was weaseling his way in and Thor did not know how much longer he could take it before breaking completely. Being seduced by courtesans was something he had thought he had experienced before in his youth, but Loki was unraveling him faster than he could think to recoil.

 

With a last kiss frustratingly close to his mouth Loki pulled away with a smirk. Thor’s eyes were growing hazy with lust already, though it was hidden behind his annoyance and frustration at his brother’s antics. The antics that were insanely successful on him. The Jotun lifted a hand to his face and Thor tried to turn away, but found himself rooted to the spot, dizzying temptation coming to a boil inside of him. He could handle himself.

 

“Stop with thi–” his words were lost in a grunt of surprise as Loki’s hands dropped against his chest once more. running along the sensitive ridges. They kept going down, exploring painfully quickly, running along his stomach and making him inhale sharply at the touch. Then his brother’s fingers gripped his waistband and Thor instantly felt a rush of heat at his core as Loki leaned in close again, close enough that their lips were touching as he demanded Thor’s attention and invited him to do as he pleased. Nothing inside of him would refuse a chance like that. Not even the part that thought he was guilty. The wall fell that had caused his reluctance and he realized he was in no mood for games. He was hungry for this moment, craving it so deeply that he was done jesting with niceties and teasing words. His thick arms tangled themselves around his brother with a deep growl, eyes flashing with passion as he pressed their lips together as forcefully as he could. The fever had weakened him, but he was reenergized and humming with need.

 

He broke away after a few moments and then immediately dove in again, hungrily drawing on the taste of his brother and the pressure of him pressed against his body. He had succumbed indeed. “Again with your words?” he rumbled huskily agains Loki’s skin, working down along his jaw and along the cords of his neck. Frustrated by the fact that he had been compromised so easily Thor delivered a scolding, harsh nip to Loki’s neck before swiping his tongue across it as if to seal a wound. He curled his fingers into the measly fabric of Loki’s shirt, and with the last of his common sense he did not tear it to shreds. “Off,” he commanded with a deep kiss. Loki was going to get what he asked for now, Thor was going to make sure of that.

 

* * *

Thor would up a fairly good attempt at resisting. Loki knew that snaking his way past his brother’s hesitance with words was a slow process, slow and methodical and a craft that required immaculate skill. One missed word, one wrong tone could change everything. It was a art form, he thought sometimes, tying strings around someone with nothing but his tongue and a few choice sentences.

But he was succeeding. Try as Thor might to resist him, he could feel the way his brother grit his teeth and stiffened, as if defending against physical blows, in his efforts to ward off the temptation. On the other hand Loki was in his element. He enjoyed this game, and he knew he would always win. His brother was a ball of twine, slowly coming unraveled and undone with every syllable, fighting but losing to the lust rising in him.

 

When one particular kiss along the edge of Thor’s jaw caused him to twitch, Loki smirked faintly and stored that spot in his memory for future use. He had not thought Thor would have a place so sensitive, but it delighted him in a sly, devious way.

 

He was leaning in close when he delivered his last push, and just as he had hoped, the combination of his actions, words, and voice had done it. He felt something almost tangibly fall apart inside his brother, the resolve crumbling like walls under pressure. As soon as Thor’s arms came around him, a pleased grin spread on Loki’s face, eyes glimmering with dark triumph. But it lasted for only a moment as in the next moment his breath was rushing from his lungs into a forceful whirlwind of a kiss. The dominating side of his brother was back, and Loki allowed him to surge forth uninhibited – his brother tried to keep it caged for too long. And even though it was Thor charging now, all passion just the way the younger prince liked it, Loki took pleasure in the fact that it was all him.

When it came down to lust, he had his brother wrapped around his finger, and he rather enjoyed that.

 

Thor broke away for air and Loki took that half a second to suck in a breath of his own before his brother’s mouth was on his again, crushingly powerful and addicting and heady all at once. Thor’s body was pressed against his, muscle and power and needy, and Loki craved it. He once more wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck, dragging him down more, pushing back into the kiss with bruising force. His own desire swept over him, warm and tingling, as Thor growled low, words and breath alike fanning against his jaw. The trickster closed his eyes, a low chuckle finding its way from his throat. “It served its purpose, did it not?” he replied equally as huskily, and uttered a soft, sharp gasp as teeth nipped against his neck, followed by the slow draw of Thor’s tongue across his skin.

 

The fabric of his sheer tunic tightened around his shoulders as Thor’s grip clenched through it, and Loki was about to ask his brother not to rip this one because it happened to be one of his favorites. Luckily Thor seemed to have some sense left, but the short, brusque demand left him smirking faintly into the kiss pressed to him again. Yes, he had broken down Thor’s hesitation – that much was very clear. Once more Thor was exactly what Loki wanted him to be – aggressive and senseless with lust and the desire to claim. He might have been slightly rough, but the god of mischief rather liked it that way. It set an edge to his pleasure – an edge he was all too eager to test and hone.

He could have very well let Thor have his way. But that was not enough, not for either of them but certainly not for Loki. Thor might have been eager to cut to the chase, but Loki liked his games. And if he was to remove all doubt, he wanted his brother to be so far gone with desire that he did not even remember that there had ever been anything else.

 

He considered it payment for making him plead last time.

 

“Patience, brother,” he murmured with a sly grin. Reaching up, he wrapped his fingers around Thor’s wrists and guided him firmly to the chair Loki himself had been sitting in not long before, beside the bed. “I promise you will enjoy this.” 

For all his inexperience, Loki was crafty and more than made up for it through quick learning and remarkably improvisation. Before his brother could fight him, he murmured a few quick words under his breath and, with a spell, bound Thor so that he could not move from the chair or where the chair was now fastened to the floor. Leaning in, he placed one more lasting kiss on his brother’s lips, and then stepped back.

 

“You wished to see this come off, and I shall comply,” he spoke, never letting his eyes leave Thor’s, his voice dripping seduction as he reached up to slowly unfasten the front of his tunic, allowing each section to come undone and fall open, revealing pale, bare skin agonizingly slowly until the front was open. Still maintaining eye contact, he shrugged the tunic off and discarded it off to the side. “Behold, brother. Take a good look and burn this image into your mind until you  _dream_  of it at night.” He trailed his fingertips down his own skin, eyes fluttering at the sensation, until they joined at the front of his trousers. The devious smile on his face widening slightly, he painstakingly slowly undid the strings that held the fabric together. Already he knew he was getting hard from the heat of the moment and the anticipation of what was to come. As his last articles of clothing fell away, he stepped forward to rest his hand again on his brother’s collarbone, tracing touches down along his chest, knowing Thor’s arms were bound back and he could not reciprocate the contact. Loki was unabashedly showing off for his brother, and yet this gave him a strange sense of pleasure. “Who is it you desire, Thor? Tell me – who commands your passion?”

 

* * *

It was easy to lose himself in the swirl of heat and closeness between them. The emptiness and sadness that had filled him earlier in the night needed to be cleansed from his system, washed and scrubbed away. There was no other way to rid himself of it than to fully indulge himself in his brother. Loki. His name alone made him dizzy, but the taste of him made him drunk with passion. Thor had to reclaim what he had lost, or at least tell himself he had reclaimed it. As they kissed again, Loki’s arms tensed and pulled him closer, melding their lips in an intoxicating rush. Nothing could tear him from his brother in this moment. He smiled against the ghostly skin of his brother’s jaw as a gasp escaped the jotun’s throat. He had forgotten the pleasure that such a sound could make him feel. He had forgotten why every noise from his brother drove him mad. Thor played games too, though they were not devious like Loki’s. It was a constant competition to bring his brother pleasure, to make him gasp and moan and cry out. Nothing could compare to that kind of victory.

 

Patience? Patience was no longer part of Thor’s vocabulary. He brought their lips together again as if to say this. Slender fingers wrapped around his wrists as Thor continued to try ad find new spots to claim and savor. With a gentle push from his brother he smiled against the smooth skin, thinking that Loki was guiding to the bed. Neither of them possessed the patience Loki spoke of. Thor was completely ready  to have his way with the Jotun as he had before, and the heat settled beneath his hips as he was guided backward.  Then he found himself in a chair and cocked an eyebrow. He lifted his arms to pull Loki against him, meld themselves together with commanding passion. Well, had wanted to. Instead he found that his arms were frozen to the chair, unmovable and unresponsive to his attempts to shake whatever held him. No. He did not like this. Not one bit. Despite what Loki may have said aboyy him enjoying it, Thor did not want to be stuck to a chair. Cool lips met his and he mindlessly pressed back, craning his neck to prolong the kiss as Loki pulled away.

 

 

Thor’s breathing was ragged and thick with need as Loki’s eyes locked with his once more. Frustration at his predicament showed on his lips as he struggled to free himself form the spell. A part of him knew how pointless such an endeavor would be, but that part of him was buried deep along with the rest of his sense.  Loki’s words did more to make him fight his invisible chains, he despised this teasing, he wanted touch, he wanted friction. He needed it. But instead of obliging him, the younger prince started to unfasten his tunic, exposing the lean muscular torso underneath that sent his eyes wild with lust. He wanted to run his tongue along every inch and crevasse, he wanted to feel the rise and fall of his brother’s chest and make him sit there and take it. Loki moved purposefully slow, and Thor growled harshly, wishing to tear the fabric to shreds. When it finally fell away, Thor was aware that his brother was staring at him but he was captivated by the way the muscles rippled beneath the pale skin, less defined but equally as tight as his own. He didn’t need to be told to remember it, but Loki’s words did succeed in making him throw himself forward to no avail.

 

Watching the ghostly palms run down that frame was indescribably infuriating. He wanted his hands to be running down that torso, not Loki’s. Thor was acting ridiculous, so consumed by lust he could not think coherently. Pulling away and teasing him was similar to stealing a meal from a bilgesnipe. It would not end well. Right then and there he vowed to make Loki suffer tricks of his own, tricks that would make him scream and beg and plead him for intimacy. His breathing was heavy with lust as his brother’s hands continued to travel downward and then slowly began to pull away his trousers, again with unbearable slowness that made him thrash against the spell with growing ferocity. When the fabric fell away his pupils dilated with craving as he eyed the aroused state of his brother’s manhood. A deep audible hiss escaped his lips as Loki leaned in again, running his hands along his chest and making him instinctively arch to keep the touch there as long as possible.  One sided affection that Thor could not return made him writhe and fester beneath the spell, desperation creeping its way into him.

 

Even so, his cockiness and refusal to ever be seen as weak won out at Loki’s words. Emitting a short groan of pleasure as his hands continued to travel, his eyes sharpened. The inner need in him screamed for him to say his brother’s name with breathless hunger, submit to every word and be freed from the spell to smother him in his lust. His entire body yearned to have that freedom, yearned to explore the more sensitive places on the Jotun’s marble frame. But his innate stubbornness blocked those thoughts from his head. He strained against his bindings. ”None command me,” he rumbled with unwavering, yet lustful, conviction, “Release me.” Dangerous words, he knew, but he needed to say them nonetheless. His body was on fire with his cravings, threatening to scorch him into oblivion and only halted by the icy touches along his collarbone. He needed to to touch the skin so close to him, but not enough to submit and, dare he say, plead.

 

* * *

Seeing his brother squirm and thrash against the bonds of his spell was infinitely amusing and satisfying. The smirk remained on his face because he could see simply how agitated his brother had become. He knew it was a risky ploy, and Loki had little doubt he would pay for it later, but a little forced restraint would only heighten Thor’s aggression when he at last was released, and the thought sent a rush of heat to the Jotunn’s core. The temptation wasn’t easy for him to resist either. He also craved the burning touch of his brother’s hands, mouth, everything on him, covering every inch of him and smothering him in passion – in a way, this was torture for Loki as much as it was for his brother. He just happened to be enjoying it more. Even if Thor was miffed by his situation, Loki could see he was having an obvious effect. It was evident in the thunderer’s harsh breaths that deepened with shameless lust, the way his eyes flicked over the skin as he exposed it, hungry and desperate. To know that Thor wanted  _him_  and no one else – that was more pleasing than any other conquest.

 

As his fingertips explored the expanse of Thor’s chest, he grinned at the way his brother arched against him, seeking more contact, more friction between them. The feel of him was intoxicating,  almost as if his skin was on fire still with fever. But this was fever of an entirely different kind – a distinctively better kind. As in control of this situation as he was, the trickster could not help but appreciate his brother’s reaction. He was enthralled by the thick curve of his body as he moved against his hands, and every labored breath, every deep sound of pleasure, sent electricity through his nerves. He would allow Thor to claim him in due time – at the moment, it was his turn to rule.

 

It was almost as if they were young again and making the deals of who would be the king for their next game of make-believe in the palace halls or the courtyards. Only this time, it had grown into a more instinctual, more primal form of dominance battle, with scorching passion thrown into the mix. The lust he found darkening his brother’s cerulean eyes was thrilling, and his own eyes narrowed in delight as Thor once more fought against the spell. The bonds held fast though, not allowing his brother to lurch anymore than his muscles would stretch.

At the stubborn rebuke, Loki’s smile widened and he laughed quietly. So like his brother to refuse to give. Loki was not entirely above pleading a little to get what he wanted, but Thor was an entirely different story. It was endearing, if perhaps a little frustrating. “And if I say no?” he replied to the demand. Did Thor honestly think that was going to work?

 

Instead, the god of mischief allowed his hands to dip lower. He leaned forward and sealed their mouths again with another passionate kiss as his deft fingers worked apart the fastenings of his brother’s trousers, loosening the fabric and allowing him to ever so torturously slowly slip a hand down. He deepened the kiss as his fingers brushed over the flesh of Thor’s manhood, and Loki’s own member twitched with the intimacy of what he was doing.

Now trailing a line of kisses down again along Thor’s jaw, he teasingly nipped the edge spot he remembered being sensitive, and smoothed his tongue over it, mimicking his brother’s motions on his throat moments before. “Forego your stubbornness and you will be rewarded,” he murmured, low and husky, against the skin as he continued down. Loki braced himself against the chair with one hand, the other wrapping around Thor’s shaft, eyes fluttering closed at the intense heat between them as a shiver traversed his spine.

 

As his kisses and soft nips traveled to the hollow of Thor’s neck, he brushed his thumb over the sensitive head of his brother’s manhood, and slowly began to slide his palm up and down along the shaft, smirking softly to himself. He made sure to go teasingly slowly – he would give his brother this agonizing pleasure until the god of thunder was stripped of his pride and begged for him. Only then would Loki allow Thor to claim him. “I will keep you here until you are senseless with desire, brother.” He smoothed his tongue slowly over a slightly red spot on Thor’s neck where his teeth had grazed a little roughly as his hand kept its steady, slow pace. “I ask again – who is it you lust for so desperately?”

 

* * *

  
_“And if I say no?”_  

 

Thor gritted his teeth, powerless to do anything to change Loki’s mind. He should have suspected a teasing quip, but he had bargained on the lust deep in the Jotun’s eyes that equally yearned for his touch. Except Loki had the liberty to explore where he wished without anything to stop him. Along with his witty response, his brother’s hands traveled lower. Thor twisted madly against his bindings, knowing what was sure to come. Touching him would only cause the thunderer to get more agitated and his helplessness to do something to respond to it. Loki seemed to realize he would not be able to take the touch alone without some other contact, or perhaps the trickster just wanted to kiss him again, but when their lips met Thor sucked deeply, half-trying to pull his brother closer with nothing more than his lips. The fastenings of his trousers came undone and Loki’s cool hand slipped beneath the open waistband, and the kiss deepened as he brushed across the heat therein. Thor’s vision blurred with pleasure, and as Loki moved to kiss his jaw he panted with desire.

 

His teeth gently closed around the achingly tender spot at the corner of his jaw bone and Thor reacted by arching his neck closer. His skin tingled as he felt the Jotun’s tongue slide across his skin and gave a low moan, cursing himself for reacting so strongly to that spot earlier. The want inside him was not being quelled by the intimacy as he had hoped, instead it was only building inside of him, slamming at his resolve and threatening to break him open if he did not submit. But he couldn’t submit, it was against his very nature to submit to anything, even in moments like this where–

 

Loki’s hand curled around the shaft of his manhood and he arched back. slamming his head against the back of the chair with a loud thunk, but even the pain in his head could not muddle the searing hot pleasure that shot up his spine. He gave a low gasp at the press of lips running down his neck and shuddered as Loki nipped with more passion than before. He had not known how much he loved the feeling of pleasure pain when it came from his brother.

 

Then Loki thumbed the head of his member and he emitted a loud groan of agony that he could do nothing but take the paralyzing pleasure that pulsed through him. With painstaking slowness, Loki began to slide up and down, sending white spots in Thor’s vision as he gasped for air that was not coming to him. It infuriated him that Loki was getting this sort of reaction from him, but it felt so good. But it was not enough friction, not enough to sustain him for more than a few slow pumps. He wanted speed, even though each gentle pull was making him bite his lip to keep form making any more foolish noises. In desperation he tried to buck his hips in time with his brother’s hand, but his pelvis was more or less rooted to the chair and he was powerless once again. Loki murmured in his ear that he would wait until Thor was senseless with desire and Thor felt like turning his head and biting him, the only attack he was physically capable of mustering. If he was not senseless now, he would be comatose by the time he found it.

 

HIs reply was nothing more than a “Mmmpf,” his words silenced by the tickling sensation of Loki’s tongue lapping his skin where it was raw. He began to think there was nothing left for him to feel as his brother continued his slow pace along his member, which had hardened almost painfully at the touch. His breath was caught in his throat, coming out as quick gasps and pants as he struggled mindlessly against the bindings because he could do nothing else.

 

_“–who is it you lust for so desperately?”_

 

The answer was obvious in his clouded blue eyes that squeezed shut as Loki pumped him again. He was on the verge of complete collapse, every fiber within him was straining to break free and plunge into the depths of their passion and claim his brother once more. He thought back to the tightness of Loki’s entrance and the sensation that was immeasurably filling as he slid inside, and gasped again as the feeling of the rhythm along his shaft, satisfying but nothing compared to what he knew it could be. Senseless or not, Thor found himself tipping on the edge, dangerously close to….answering. His lips parted again between pants and this time they were not stopped by a new sensation to barrage him. “I am not,” he twisted again against the gentle tug,“Desperate.” Oh what a blatant lie it was. His neck craned back once more, “Do your worst,” he grunted. And he immediately regretted it.

 

 

* * *

 

Everything was perfect. Every reaction was perfect, from the way Thor craned his neck against his mouth to the way he struggled so vainly against the invisible bonds that held him. His brother, proud and regal, was reduced to this. Loki glanced up and reveled in the flush that had come over Thor’s face, the dark lust in his eyes. His golden hair was tossed over his face and shoulders, giving him a deliciously debauched look that Loki enjoyed quite a lot. The way he soundlessly keened for more at the trickster’s hand on his member was captivating, and Loki could deny the surges of white-hot arousal in him every time Thor groaned or attempted to buck up into his hand.

So  _wanton_  - it was entrancing. Loki had never in his life found anything more appealing than this sight before him. Not when he had forced the humans to kneel in Stuttgard; not even when he had sat upon the throne of Asgard for the first time. Neither of those had been filled with the same rush as this was. And truthfully, both had been tinged with too much bitterness to be as satisfying as they could have been.

 

Thor’s breathing was quickening now, and Loki could feel heat pooling in his own body in response. He was not going to give his brother the satisfaction of knowing just how desperate he was as well, though – control was the key here. He could feel his brother thickening in his hand as he pumped him, and couldn’t help but smirk faintly. So unabashedly teeming with lust. It was addicting just to watch Thor spiral out of control like this.

 

Still though, he refused to answer the question. Even in the haze, Loki had to admire his brother’s resolve. It was formidable – he supposed one did not become a warrior like Thor had without a good deal of mental strength as well, but he would undo that. He was certain of it. Thor could be stubborn but the fact remained that he was not going to get the pleasure and release he sought without caving. And when he did at last cave, as Loki knew he would, he would bask in it. At Thor’s clearly obvious denial of his arousal, Loki laughed, a silky, seductive sound. “Not desperate? I would beg to differ.” He once more flicked his eyes up to regard his brother. Though Thor would not give in verbally, it was so very unmistakable what the answer was, just from the look on his face and how hard he had become at Loki’s touch. Still, that would not do.

 

_“Do your worst.”_

Loki’s lips curved into a devious grin, mischief sparking deep in his dark emerald eyes, nearly black with desire. Was that a challenge? What with how Thor had been reacting to just the mere stroke of his palm on his manhood, what sort of noises could he draw from him if he went further, he wondered. Thor was completely bound to the chair, unable to move almost anything, unable to release the pressure inside him in any physical way except through sound. It would all build and build until he had to give in.

Taking a step back, Loki quickly flicked his wrist, and in a flash, the rest of his brother’s clothing fluttered to the floor beside the chair. The trickster’s eyes gleamed with approval and want at the sight of his brother completely bare before him, helpless,  _so desperate._ With another murmured word as he slowly lowered himself before his brother, the lock on the bedroom door clicked and the walls and lining of the door shimmered faintly with the soundproofing spell before it faded into invisibility.

 

Under normal circumstances Loki would not even consider this. To him, this act was almost one of servitude, and he was a  _god_ , a  _prince_ , not about to  _serve_  anyone or anything. But in this unique situation, it was Thor who was helpless, and Loki who was irrevocably in charge of every movement, every moan and gasp. He literally commanded Thor’s pleasure, and would give it and take it as he saw fit.

 

Loosely gripping the base of his brother’s manhood with one hand, he flashed the elder prince with a sly smile. He did not even hesitate – in one motion, he flicked his tongue out to graze over the swollen head of Thor’s member, and then trailed that same tongue along the length of the heated flesh. Truthfully, Loki had little idea of what he was doing, but he had read enough and heard enough about it, combining secondhand experience with his own creativity. If he was nervous at all, none of it showed past the dauntless amusement in his eyes. He pulled back for just a heartbeat to murmur, “Answer my question whenever you are able” before craning forward again, taking the head in his mouth and swirling his tongue around the slit as if he had been doing this for years. He took Thor in deeper, sucking and using his tongue to draw whatever reactions he could from his brother. After a few moments, he released him, licking his lips slightly before moving in to place light, teasing kisses along the shaft, just waiting for Thor to crack.

 

* * *

At Loki’s laugh he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to pretend he had not heard the impossibly tempting seduction. He did not know when nothing more than a laugh had become able to make him shiver as he did, but yet here they were. Even the feel of Loki’s breath ghosting down his neck made him weak. Conscious that Loki was looking at him, Thor half opened his eyes to catch sight of the swirling desire in the emerald pools. Unlike Thor, Loki was successfully masking his need. Then again, Loki was not bound to a chair. Perhaps in the future that would have to change.

 

As he blurted out his challenge he saw the evil smile that formed there and cursed himself for saying such a thing. He could not imagine what was going on in the mind of his brother, but he knew he would hate it so long as he was pinned down. Magic. Cursed magic. It was probably the only thing in the realm that could restrain him, and or course Loki had to be the one to wield is best. Any other mage’s powers would have shorted out by now against his furious struggling, but these spells held firm. It was exhausting to thrash about as he was, but so much better than simply enduring the pleasure without at least attempting to focus on something else.

 

Suddenly Loki drew back, eyeing him mischievously. Thor tensed, momentarily left to his own devices to try and patch himself together and put up a defense for whatever was bout to come. His chest expanded and contracted in massive breaths as he tried to expel the heat building inside of him, but to no avail. At the flick of Loki’s wrist, he found himself completely exposed, the heat rushing back into its hidden places as a cold chill ran across his thighs now that nothing covered them. He growled angrily as he noticed that he was still very much at the mercy of his brother, pulling with all his might to try and free himself from the spell and only succeeding to make himself more frustrated. With apprehensive yet reluctant eyes he watched as a light spread along the walls as Loki set the soundproofing spell. Thor swallowed thickly.

 

Loki began to lower himself and Thor’s eyes widened. Certainly he was not—but the loose hold at the base of his member confirmed that yes, his brother was about to do it. “Brother—” he began in a threatening tone, and then saw the brief smirk flash across his face and suddenly felt the heat of Loki’s mouth where he had never even thought to imagine it before. Spots flashed across his eyes and he threw himself backward again in sheer uncontrolled pleasure. ” _Loki!_ “ he hissed through gritted teeth, shuddering madly as the Jotun’s wet tongue slid down his shaft, creating waves of pleasure he had never experienced before. He felt as though his ribs were about to crack he was breathing so hard when Loki finally pulled back to remind him of his stupidity.

 

“No, you will–” he arched so intensely that the spell gave a fraction of leeway for him to further strain against. His fingers clawed the wooden arms of the chair, digging deep into the wood and splintering it in a few places as Loki’s tongue masterfully danced around the head of his member. He had thought there was nothing that could bring him so close to release so quickly, but this, this was something else entirely. His body was slick with sweat as he moaned loudly, unable to subdue himself the pleasure was so great. Loki began to suck with more intensity, sliding his tongue along the tenderest part of the thunderers body. When he began to move down the shaft and encapture more of him Thor let out a shout of exasperation, fighting for more. He gasped for air as Loki continued his work, sending Thor into a dizzy over-saturation of scorching pleasure, rendering him helpless against his brother’s tongue.

 

Finally, after the unbearable torture of the ordeal, Thor snarled in relief. But he was not granted any time to try and rebuild himself again as Loki began to run his lips down the shaft of his manhood. The fire within him was not at all subdued by his gasps and cries, it still grew to a blaze of such intensity he could not stand to keep it within him any longer. It was either spit out the words Loki wanted or release, as the trickle of pre come signified that he was more than ready to do. He did not need to weigh the options, a petty few words where nothing compared to the shame he would feel if he released before even getting the chance to touch his brother. Who still deserved an incredible punishment for this. As Loki kissed again he shivered, allowing the dam to break inside of him. “I beg of you, unbind me. I must have you, Loki,” he rasped, his throat slightly raw from his (ridiculous) sounds. “You are the one I lust for.”

 

* * *

Loki almost moaned himself at the reaction he got from the elder prince. He had expected something drastic, but perhaps not something  _so_  passionate. Still, it delighted him. The mighty Thor was brought down to such a desperate level. His satisfaction came, though, not only from bringing his brother down but also from the knowledge that he was the one doing it, the one giving Thor pleasure of the kind no one else would ever be able to supply. And in a roundabout way, it made him feel content as well.

The crack of his name forced from Thor’s lips was immensely gratifying, and when he went in again Thor strained so hard against the bonds, gasping and uttering guttural moans, that Loki felt something twinge inside him, an indication that the spells keeping Thor down were beginning to give. The trickster’s eyes flickered – the spells could not give out now, not before he allowed his brother the reprieve. It would defeat the entire purpose of everything he was doing.

 

This just meant he had to speed things up a bit.

 

As he continued on, Loki thought he heard the splintering sound of wood splitting, and glanced up momentarily to see that Thor’s grip had fractured the arms of his chair. Loki had to admit he was somewhat impressed, though not entirely surprised. The muscles of his brother’s body were tensing with his pleasure, and the sounds that escaped him brought sizzles of pleasure to the Jotunn, centering between his legs. He wasn’t really sure how much longer he could hold out either – memories of the sensation of Thor claiming him, filling him, and the blinding ecstasy that had come with it, were beginning to weaken even his resolve.

 

As his brother seemed to calm, if only slightly, once the full warmth of Loki’s mouth had retreated from his member, the trickster smirked faintly, boldly smoothing his tongue gently again over the slit to lap up the trickle of pre-come that had escaped, evidence of his brother’s rapidly mounting arousal. It seemed like if Thor didn’t break soon, Loki was going to bring him to completion without even letting Thor have his way with him. What a pity…

But then the words came tumbling out, and Loki’s satisfaction could not be greater. He listened to them with relish, loving the hoarse voice they were spoken in.

 

_“You are the one I lust for.”_

It was practically choked out, but he didn’t mind. He had managed to break through Thor’s stubborn will – he felt as though this should be commemorated, that he should be given an award for this to parade around for all to see. Of course that was ridiculous – he could never let word of this get out to the wrong ears. The palace gossiped and things spread faster than wildfire. But he could be secretly pleased with himself, and hold this over Thor’s head for a while. No other god or human, man or woman, would  _ever_  command his brother’s heart and desires like he did. He would make sure of that. Thor was his, and his alone.

The need in him flaring back up again, he grinned and gave his brother’s throbbing member one more lick before rising slowly, fluidly but powerfully, to gaze at the elder prince’s lust-wild eyes. He savored the sight of him, bound and desperate, for one more moment, before leaning in. “Very good, Thor.”

 

He sealed their lips again with a forceful kiss, and then reached behind his brother to dismiss the spell binding him with a wave of his hand. He knew now that Thor was freed, the tables would be turned and it would be his turn to step back and simply feel as his brother had his way with him. With such pent up frustration, Thor would be nothing short of a whirlwind, and Loki knew he would not be able to physically hold him off even he he wanted to, so he didn’t even wish to try. It would be delightful, watching his brother lose utter control.

So as he soon as he released the spell, he closed his eyes, waiting for the storm to hit.

 

* * *

Even in his state of near-drunken pleasure, Thor could see that Loki was relishing in his victory. Under any other circumstances he would have retracted his statement to at least soften the win, but before he could move he felt the warm slick of Loki’s tongue licking away the pre come and shivered. Also, he was still not free from his bonds, the spell may have cracked but it was far from breaking, the Jotun’s superior magic skills coming in again. He was going to wear himself out even more than he already was if he had not allowed his desperation to slip through. With a final lick that send quivering passion up his spine, Loki rose again, slowly, as he had been the entire night.

 

Their lips met and every craving returned to him as the taste of his brother came back to him. He actually relaxed into the chair as his brother leaned in, and for a moment he thought of just holding him close until their bodies were so tangled that neither knew which way was up. His manhood throbbed painfully between his legs, angered by the lack of friction and touch now that Loki’s mouth was gone.

 

With a flick of Loki’s hand, Thor felt the spell disappear. It was as if a lion had been released form its cage, all of his lust came crashing back inside of him, every restrained craving freed to roam. Thor was passionately angered, the need for succulent revenge threatening to strangle him. Pleading would not be enough this time, that was for sure. Thor fixed his arms around his brother, pressing him closer onto the odd angle of the chair. With a grunt he hoisted Loki to his feet, still pressed suffocatingly close. Thor’s lips slanted against the Jotuns with newfound force, sucking deeply and thrusting his tongue deep inside that wretched mouth that had caused him so much yearning. He grunted every so often as he worked his mouth against his brothers, then grew tired of the repetition and drew back.

 

“Your punishment will be severe, Loki,” he rumbled darkly, pinching the flesh of his neck between his teeth in a scolding bite. Gentleness was no longer present in the God of Thunder, this was pure physical need, his need to love and his need to exact revenge. His rough hands slid down from Loki’s shoulder to just above the pelvis and pushed his brother further against him, growling at the heat of his brother’s member against his skin. He continued his passionate kisses in a random pattern, switching sides on Loki’s neck, shoulders and jaw in a mad attempt to quell his raging testosterone. It provided little outlet.

 

Growing frustrated, he tossed his brother to the mattress harshly, eyes blazing with need. He positioned his hand around Loki’s hips and dragged him forward, but instead of entering him he just ground his hips against the crevice, his member painfully absent from the entrance.  It still brought pleasure to the elder prince just to buck his hops freely. Satisfied with his tease, he leaned over his brother and ran his tongue up his torso, tasting every ridge of muscle and savoring it. Remembering that Loki still had his hands free, Thor laughed and brought his hands to pin the Jotun by the wrists and straddling the pale god beneath his hips, grinding downward again as though scolding him for being free.

 

“Your victory will be short-lived, brother,” he growled, swiping his tongue along his sternum and bucking again. “Short-lived indeed.”

 

* * *

A barrage of kisses so fierce they took away his ability to breathe for a few moments swept him first, and Loki could do nothing but try his hardest to return them, though Thor easily won in terms of brute dominance and force. As he was dragged up, their bodies pressed searingly close, Loki growled and allowed Thor to slide his tongue into his mouth, fighting back against the bruising kisses. What a neanderthal his brother could be, Loki thought to himself through the haze of his pleasure as his arms came out to tangle around Thor’s neck again, dragging him down, dragging them closer still until every inch of skin was touching, rubbing with intoxicating friction. But he enjoyed it – this side of Thor was the side that emerged out of uncontrollable lust and could not be held back if there had been stone walls between them. Perhaps the god of mischief was a bit of a masochist, but he would rather this be the case over Thor treating him like a breakable piece of glass any chance he got. If anything would infuriate him, that would.

 

Then Thor’s mouth was finding its way down his jaw and neck, shoulders and collarbone, forcing the trickster to tilt his head back and pant harshly with desire, each kiss, each rough bite sending a thrill through his spine and making him feel as if he was being set on delicious fire. He must be burning at this point – what else could explain the raging heat inside him, the sweat beginning to coat him in a fine sheen, the aching need thrashing in every muscle. Still though, he managed to let out a short exhale of amusement at Thor’s threat – punishment? He hardly considered this to be punishment.

 

Then Thor drew him closer yet, until Loki thought there could be no further physical contact between them and yet still he wanted more, wanted to be closer. No amount of touching was enough; even the most passionate kisses along his skin were not going to quell the lust within him. He bit his lip against the rub of his own sensitive member against Thor’s hip, sending sparks through him, leaving him breathless.

Luckily, Thor seemed to entertain the same driving hunger, and recognized as well that this was not going to satisfy either of them. They needed to be tangled together, completely immersed in their lust and so drowned by pleasure and ripping ecstasy that nothing but this moment existed. And only one thing would do that.

 

Loki found himself airborne for a fraction of a second, and landed on the bed with a soft thud. Instinctively he growled, and almost wanted to reach for the side of his waist where he would normally keep his throwing knives, as if reacting in self-defense. After all, he was not used to being forced onto his back in any other manner. But before he could even react Thor was upon him again, those rough hands pulling him in. Loki let his head fall back against the lush covers, gasping softly as he waited for the feeling of his brother’s erection forcing inside him.

But it never came.

Instead, Thor rutted harshly against him, almost animalistically, and Loki let out a low sound of frustration and arousal, opening his eyes to glare up at Thor with impatience. His body was strung tight, is nerves screaming for satisfaction, his manhood hard with the need for attention and release. But Thor would do nothing more than use that mouth of his to draw patterns on his stomach!

 

The younger prince hissed through gritted teeth as his brother’s tongue tasted him as if he was a fine delicacy. The sensation made him shiver unwillingly and writhe against his brother in a silent plea for more, but it was not enough. He was about to reach up and tighten his fingers through his brother’s hair when suddenly he felt warm fingers around his wrists and his arms were being slammed back against the mattress. Righteous anger flaring up in him, Loki’s eyes snapped open. “Thor, release – “ he was cut off by a commanding thrust from Thor’s hips that ground their erections together, and instead of the rest of his words his throat forced out a loud moan, pleasure racing through him with sharp intensity. He was speechless for a few moments when Thor taunted him, but found the air in his lungs enough to laugh breathlessly, half out of amusement and half out of lust-driven delight.

 

“Let us see then – “ he grunted in pleasure at another buck of his brother’s hips, ” – what you plan to do.” Loki did not even try to strain against Thor’s hold, knowing it would be fruitless. Perhaps his brother could make him try, though, if he drove him far enough. Though he seemed confident, Loki knew deep in him that it would likely not take much. Already he was yearning for the burning friction of his brother’s body, the roiling, unrelenting bliss of Thor thrusting inside him. Loki might have been more well-versed in parading a front before others, but he could not honestly say he was any less desperate for this than his brother was.

 

* * *

Thor reveled in each breath, gasp and moan of the trickster as he explored with his mouth. His lips were swollen from the harsh affection, but even so he continued with his deep kisses if only to hear another satisfactory noise from his brother. Going to the bed was only a natural progression, the next level up when standing pressed against each other began to grow old. Thor was impatient, anyone in the nine realms could tell that. With anyone else, this encounter would have been over long ago, Thor would have done as he pleased and would be sound asleep with or without his partner. But Loki, Loki was different. His brother was the only one who would dare tempt him in this way, tease him and torture him to his (verbal) breaking point. No one else would even think to do something like that. Perhaps that was why they were bound so tightly to each other, because no one else matched their stature and readiness to be rough on each other. They were instinctually battling in one way or another, though Thor greatly preferred this type of war.

 

A smirk formed on his lips as he saw Loki fall back against the sheets, ready to be taken immediately. But that was all the more reason for Thor to make him suffer. As he continued, grinding his hips against him and savoring the salty twinge of sweat on his brother’s chiseled features. He knew the longer he kept at it, the more Loki would wish for it to end, his own devilish impatience could easily match his brothers. He was getting slightly bored as well, but he did not show it as he danced his tongue along this brother’s flat stomach and nearing his navel. Being so pressed against his brother, he felt the instant that his arms tense to move and pinned them down with lightning-fast accuracy, his warrior skills kicking in to effect. He cocked a brow, looking up just in time to see Loki’s eyes flash open and start to speak, though he was silenced by a quick thrust. Pleased that his ploy had worked, he moved forward to press their lips together again when a laugh escaped Loki’s throat.

 

As though that weren’t enough to annoy him, Loki started to speak again, and only grunted in pleasure at his thrust. Evidently his brother had learned to gain control of that tongue of his. Thor ran his tongue along his bottom lip as Loki relaxed–relaxed as much as possible anyway– beneath him and did not try to fight him off. The thunderer wanted his brother to cry out, try to twist away because the ecstasy threatened to take him, not awaiting his entrance and going limp to his other tactics. That would not do.

 

So Thor growled deeply in response, raking his mind for something that might bring his brother a fraction of the agony he had experienced being bound to the chair. Thor had brute strength, not magic, but it would have to do. And he had the knowledge of what made Loki tick. Yes, that sounded like a plan to him. A soft smile came to his lips, though his eyes were dark with lust and curiosity as to whether his idea would work, he lowered himself, an used if left forearm to hold Loki’s wrists pinned to the bed, while using his free hand to frame the side of his brother’s flushed face. He kissed him tenderly at first, then drove their lips firm together. Well he hadn’t planned on that happening, but he couldn’t help himself. Emitting a soft chuckle he pulled away again, but not before pecking the corner of Loki’s lips. His hand shot between the both of them and closed around Loki’s manhood, giving a forceful, demanding squeeze.

 

“I wonder, brother,” he rumbled groggily against Loki’s neck as he began a reasonable pace (for once) up and down his brother’s thick shaft. His own member tightened, yearning for the same touch, but he ignored it. His lips planted a few more lazy kisses against the cave of Loki’s jaw before speaking again, “If I ever hurt you.” His eyes flicked up, a teasing glint therein. Red marks dotted both of their necks and jaws and shoulders where they had nipped at each other, “Being that you are so…” he pressed his lips to his brother’s once more before pulling away. His hand stopped its motion immediately in mid-stroke, running back up his torso with gentleness. “Fragile.” he knew it was a complete lie, if anything Loki had just smashed that perception into oblivion, and he had the marks to prove it. His seductive tease was evident in his eyes, if that did not get beneath that Jotun skin and make him struggle, nothing would. The combination of an unfinished stroke of his member and  a jab? That sounded like a reasonable payback. If it worked.

 

* * *

Loki knew how to fight back. He always had. It was part of why he was such an effective liar, such an effective god of mischief. Not only because he knew how to manipulate others, but because he also knew when to play what cards. Going head to head was not always the best policy, unlike his brother believed. Loki was well aware that sometimes the better strategy was to give a little, to take a step back in order to take two steps forward. He knew when to fight, and he knew when to back down.

It was this skill of his that helped him now. He could see that his lack of a struggle was irritating his brother. Frustration glittered in those azure eyes, and Loki couldn’t resist the smallest of smug looks in return.  _Try your best,_ he seemed to say.  _What can you do to rile me?_ His brother faltered for a moment, and Loki could see the gears in his head turning as he tried to work something out. As fond as he was of the elder prince, he knew ploys were not Thor’s strong suit. He was a man of action, which was all well and good, but the games had always fallen more easily to the younger prince.

 

He was about to taunt Thor again, jab him about what was taking so long, when suddenly the look on his brother’s face softened. Momentary surprise crossed the trickster’s face – he had not expected that. He had suspected that Thor would try again, use physicality to his advantage, but this new tactic caught him off guard. Just what was his brother planning? He was slightly wary, for this encounter had become, even more so than last time, a battle of wills. Each was trying to best the other, and so far Loki had been the victor. Now it was time to see if his brother could match him.

 

But as much of a war as this was, Loki still couldn’t help but give slightly to the light caress of Thor’s hand over his face. He blinked, the tenderness catching him off guard – as it always would, most likely. He was still not completely used to the idea of affection being shown for him, and he couldn’t help but flush just slightly as he looked up into those blue eyes and closed his own when their lips met. It started out as a gentle touch of their lips, which again surprised him and made him slightly suspicious, but he could not deny that it was soothing as well, and made something inside his chest flutter in a way that was so contrary to the rest of his lust. Then Thor deepened it, and Loki was only able to return for a moment before his brother pulled back. “What is th – ?” he began to ask at the sound of his brother’s chuckle, but then let out a harsh gasp when he felt his brother’s hand close over his hardened member, the sound turning into a groan as he squeezed, causing the trickster’s entire body to tighten with a lightning crack of pleasure.

 

It subsided in time for him to hear his brother’s words, slow and breathed against the skin of his neck. He caught the faint teasing glance from those eyes, but was not entirely focused on either the look or the words, because Thor had begun stroking his hand along his shaft, and the callouses were Valhalla on the sensitive skin. He was panting, uttering occasional soft cries of uninhibited pleasure, trying his hardest not to strain against Thor’s hold or buck his hips but failing in both regards. He hadn’t realized just how aroused he was, just how much he wanted this, until Thor had touched him. It was immensely distracting, but even then it did not keep him from hearing what his brother said next.

His brother removed his hand with abrupt coldness, leaving Loki gritting his teeth against the need that poured through him, trying to keep the desperate sounds inside him from finding their way out.

 

He flicked his gaze up to his brother, breathing hard through the kiss, and the last word made him freeze. For a moment his breath slowed, and he blinked, unsure if he had heard correctly. Incredulity came over his face initially, and then he saw the seductive smugness in Thor’s eyes and realized he had indeed heard right.  _Fragile. Fragile?_ Loki snarled, anger rising in him as searingly hot as his passion, mixing into a volatile blend as he strained against Thor’s hold, his fury washing away the sense that had kept him from fighting back until now. Part of him inside realized that this was exactly the response his brother wanted – he knew Thor was provoking him intentionally, it was evident from the look on his face – but still Loki could not help but feel righteous. “Fragile?” he spat venomously, struggling for a few more seconds against his brother’s infallible hold before falling back, panting from the effort. Humiliation washed over him – here he was naked beneath his brother, undeniably aroused, pinned and unable to even retaliate properly, and Thor was calling him  _fragile?_  


 

In any other circumstance this would have sparked an argument, but at the moment, due to his own overriding lust and also the fact that he knew Thor was doing it just to get under his skin, his reply wasn’t as filled with malice and genuine rage as it would have been otherwise. Still, his jade eyes smoldered with irritation, and had he a hand free, and had Thor been wearing a shirt, he would yanked his brother down to hiss in his face, but as it was he could only say it from his rather compromised position: “I do not shatter from roughness. Take me, Thor, with  _all_  your power.” He tried fighting against his brother’s grip again, his anger screaming for him to yank Thor to him and  _force_  him to do so, but his brother’s natural superior physical strength as well as his momentum made it impossible. “I am your equal,” he hissed. “Treat me as such.”

 

* * *

Thor’s grin widened at the surprised on Loki’s face, but a part of him was concerned about it. Even in this heightened state of passion, in which tenderness was certainly surprising, there was a familiar flash of unease in the emerald pools. Though only there for a moment, it made Thor actually begin the kiss with softness. But of course, lust won out. As he curled his fingers around Loki’s shaft he watched the suspcision vanvanish along with the words on his brother’s lips that never came to completion. He enjoyed seeing his brother so wrought with pleasure, straining against his hold as he began to pump, finding his own pleasure at seeing the exasperation and need on his face. WIth each stroke came a soft cry, each space filled with panting breaths that made him grab firmer, escalating the reactions to a sweet climax before forcing his hand away.

 

With his final kiss before the word he knew would bring about the anger he wanted, Thor’s eyes flicked closed for a moment. Somewhere within him was an apology for what he was going to say next, but it was to be a jest, and excellent one at that, one with the power to get a rise from the Jotun prince and make him writhe against his bindings. Sure enough, a bewildered anger surfaced in Loki’s eyes and a snarl formed at his lips. Thor smiled warmly down at him. a mischievous glint in his eyes. His arm flexed against Loki’s attempts to free himself, but just as he was in the chair, there was no escape.  It was endlessly amusing to see the anger there and the frustrated look on Loki’s face as he struggled. The Jotun spat the word back at him as though it were poison and Thor just grinned right back and was suddenly tempted to kiss the anger away in a moment of gentle kindness. It was amazing such an emotion even existed in the midst of their passionate lust, and in Loki’s case, passionate anger.

 

He had certainly succeeded in his goal of riling his brother and getting him to struggle. And the aggravation of his victory was evident in every straining muscle of his brother. Loki demanded that he take him, challenging him to do so with every ounce of his ferocity. He paused momentarily at his brother’s second hiss, and a bit of the tenderness broke through his lust once more. With a soft smile he pressed his lips to Loki’s taught neck, trying to draw the tension away with his kiss. “You are my equal,” he murmured, voice slurred with lust as the taste of his skin brought all the heat coursing through him again.  ”But that does not mean I will oblige your wishes,” he finished, nibbling at the edge of Loki’s jaw as though he planned to do nothing but kiss him for the rest of the night. Inside of him the need churned to a boil, and he inhaled deeply at the wash of aching need that centered at his core.

 

“Patience, brother,” he mocked Loki’s tone from just before he was pinned to the chair. Thor cocked his head slightly as he drew away. Then he gave a small thrust as he reached a hand between them once more, finding his brother’s shaft and giving a few hard thrusts as his hunger returned to him, The sensation made his own member burn with desire, and after another powerful stroke he could not leave himself untouched. With an unsatisfied grunt he fought to contain himself as he pressed his lips to Loki’s collarbone. His hand moved upon his own manhood and gave a few pumps to dissipate the mounting need. His reseolve was breaking, but he wanted to hear Loki scream his name, the only sound that he had not yet coaxed from the Jotun’s lips.

 

In his desperation his the sunk his teeth into the soft flesh above the bone, groaning with need and pressing the entirety of himself against his brother, grinding his hips so that his erection rubbed against the cool skin, sending waves of pleasure up his spine. Suddenly he slid back to the edge of the bed, reluctantly leaving one hand free, but dragging the other in his vicegrip until it was pinned against Loki’s side. he pressed his lips against the ridges of the V between Loki’s hips , dancing his tongue tantalizingly close to the heat between his brother’s legs. But like Loki, Thor saw the act of kneeling before a man as an act of servitude. Loki’s act had been a form of sweet torture where Thor had been the one pinned against his will.

 

He lifted his head again, disheveled strands of hair falling over his face, dewey with sweat. He stared intently at his brother, before finding the one last thing he could think to do to send his brother of over the edge. He had thought to do it last time they were this close, but was too caught up in the passion to act upon it. His hand fell from grasping Loki’s wrist and instead he used it to press Loki’s thighs apart as he settled between them. His mouth found the tender flesh of Loki’s nipple as he had before, but this time his hand was the focus as he slipped two fingers into his brother’s entrance, forgetting how tight it was. He growled, pressed his hips closer as his fingers worked the tight ring of muscle. At the same time he sucked on the sensitive flesh between his teeth, remembering how it had brought Loki such pleasure last time. He needed to employ every last bit of his willpower to focus on bringing his unspoken fantasy to life.  _Test the walls, brother, test your spells._  


* * *

_  
_  


His brother was infuriating.

Loki looked up into those triumphant eyes, that fake-innocent grin on Thor’s smug face, and he wanted to bite him in retribution. Or kick him, hard. But he did not do either, because of course his heart wasn’t really in it. If he had truly,  _truly_  been angry and taken genuine, deep offense at his brother’s words, Thor’s physical restrains would not have kept him from slamming his brother with spells until he got off. However, the lust muddling his mind from proper spellcasting was not the only reason he did not do so. In his heart, he recognized that Thor would never say such a thing to purposely harm him, unless for the very purpose of getting this reaction from him.

His brother’s warm lips pressed again to his neck, and Loki struggled again, though with less drive this time, forced to lay there and accept the fluttering sensation of Thor mouthing over his jaw, making the trickster shiver despite himself.

 

At the mock, Loki narrowed his eyes, and shot his brother one more glowering look before Thor’s hand was once more wrapping around him right where he needed it, and it was hard for him to stay angry for very long. Instinctively, he arched up, muffling a gasp behind clenched teeth as that hand began moving over his skin again, faster and rougher this time. He growled with satisfaction, the lust rekindling inside him and burning deep in the pit of his gut, flooding between his legs and making his member ache painfully in his brother’s grasp.

Unfortunately, it only lasted so long, and in another heartbeat Thor was releasing him, and Loki reached up with his free hand to dig his nails into Thor’s shoulder blade in rebuke. He was left for a few seconds to catch his breath, feeling his abandoned manhood throbbing between them, desperate for the friction it had lost.

 

In a moment he realized that Thor was pleasuring himself, and as much as Loki wanted to be annoyed at his brother’s neglect, he couldn’t help but be fascinatingly aroused at the sight. Craning his head upwards slightly, he watched his brother’s hand move over himself, and lifted an eyebrow in slightly amused desire. Was Thor  _so_  desperate? How unbecoming, but at the same time… it was  _intoxicating._  


The feeling of a sharp pain in his collar made him grunt, and he realized Thor was using him as a release of his own desperation. Though it hurt for a moment, the pain subsided into a strange kind of pleasure at the knowledge  _this_  was how consumed Thor was with lust. Despite the thunderer’s taunts and teases, he was ready to completely unravel if he did not get what his body so craved. Loki closed his eyes and hissed quietly at the slide of Thor’s member on his skin, but in the next moment his brother was moving again, surprisingly freeing both of Loki’s now slightly sore wrists to shift backwards. Curious, he almost made to prop himself up on his elbows, but that thought was dashed away instantly by the press of lips against the skin of his hips, tongue working so _close_  to where he wanted it.

No, Thor would not… of course he wouldn’t, would he? Loki had been willing, in the powerplay he had been in control of, but his brother would never bring himself to such a level. A faint twinge of bitterness crossed the trickster’s mind, that his brother should be unwilling to grant him the same pleasure he had, but he dismissed it with the excuse that he would not have done it had the occasion not been so perfect.

 

Slowly, Thor slid back up him again, and Loki watched with intent, hungry eyes as he mouthed his way along his torso. What was he planning – ? “Ah!” A sharp cry was forced from him as Thor forced two fingers inside of him, completely by surprise. Instantly Loki tightened as the familiar wash of pain coursed over his spine, but after a few moments he forced himself to become accustomed to it, the pain dissolving into heady pleasure as those fingers stretched him and thrust inside. At the same time, Thor’s mouth had begun working at his nipple, and small electric jolts strung through his body, taut with pleasure and anticipation, with every suck of his lips or every flick of his tongue. Loki had been entirely unaware that his chest could be quite so sensitive, but he found himself reduced to quivering faintly against the onslaught of lust. It was an agonizingly blissful burn down between his legs, and he unconsciously moved his hips, trying to get Thor deeper inside him, but on his upper body the pleasure came in cracks like a whip, seizing through him and then barely subsiding before another lightning bolt would rip him apart.

 

Arching up into that mouth, Loki uttered a soft sound almost close to a whine of need, and rolled his hips again. His erection at this point was swollen and aching painfully with the need for touch, but he was too caught up in the rest of these sensations to even notice the fact that it had begun to leak pre-come on his lower belly. He squirmed slightly, writhing under his brother, trying to have  _more_  whenever he could. “Brother,” he gasped out between moans whenever the fingers inside him filled him pleasantly, his words littered among gasps and harsh pants, “please – broth – ahh,  _please.”_  

Again, nothing wrong with pleading a little if it gave him a better chance of getting his way. He was proud, but he wanted his pleasure more, and knowing just how desperate Thor was himself, Loki hoped it would not be before he would give in. The god of mischief was one tight-strung mass of muscles and nerves at the moment, sweat coating his body as he twisted and writhed, hands reaching up to tangle in Thor’s hair to root himself in place. His throat was drying out with the harsh breathing, and he had to swallow now and then, breaking into another gasp afterwards.

 

His heat was rising higher and higher, and all he could think about, all he could desire, was his brother to just take him the way they both wanted so madly. “Thor,” he groaned, a frustrated sound of desperation tearing from his throat. The next second, a thrust of his brother’s fingers struck a spot deep inside him that cast spots over his vision, meeting perfectly with a harsh tug on his nipple, and the combined sensation ripped a second sharp, loud, remarkably wanton cry of his brother’s name from the trickster’s lips. Loki gritted his teeth – he was past being ashamed of the sounds he made, of his reactions, of how badly he needed this. He was utterly drowning in his lust. “Take me,” he gasped, so breathless it was barely above a whisper. “Now.”

 

* * *

It was becoming increasingly difficult for Thor to resist plunging inside of his borther. Each gasp sent a flash of satisfaction rippling through him as he realized how much he craved his brother’s pleasure. Each noise was more intoxicating than the last. As he hand pulled away from Loki’s throbbing member he growled delightedly at the dig of nails in the flesh of his shoulder. Everything about this moment was exactly the way he had wanted it to be, the two of them insufferably close, consumed by lust and heat and pleasure that they could only bring each other. His eyes were half-lidded out of sheer ecstasy but he caught the amused look in Loki’s eyes as he pleasured himself for those few moments. If it were not so undeniably necessary he never would have done it, and he could see that the Jotun knew this.

 

As his tongue traveled between Loki’s hips he could feel his brother quiver and it did occur to him to taste, just once, and return the torturous sensations Loki had given him earlier. But alas, his pride won out and he moved back to Loki’s nipple as his fingers slipped inside. He smiled against the cool skin as Loki cried out in surprise and Thor pressed closer as the younger prince was racked with sweet waves of satisfaction. The thunderer caught Loki’s desperate plea for more as his hips began to move, but a soft nip made the Jotun jerk into a near limp state, one he found to be wonderful.

 

His fingers circled and thrust deeper into the warmth of Loki’s entrance, and he nearly chuckled at the desperate near-whine his brother emitted at his touch. His lips sucked tighter as his brother arched against his mouth, and this time he allowed his hips to shift forward, allowing his fingers to find their way deeper within him. His member suddenly ached with a new rush of need at the tightness he around his fingers, he desperately wanted to be inside, and feel the tightness covering his entire length in a way not even Loki’s mouth could muster. The younger prince began to squirm and Thor was blissfully aware of the wet brush of his brother’s manhood, and knew Loki was desperate as he had ever been. He growled at the desperate way the Jotun’s hands wrapped themselves in his hair, sending a shudder down his spine. In response, he shoved his fingers in deeper and at the same moment nipped harshly against the sensitive skin. And suddenly Loki’s voice shattered the previous cries he had emitted, shouting Thor’s name in a way that was so pleading, so desperate he could not have asked for a better way to do so.

 

_“Take me. Now.”_

 

Thor was still reverberating from his own pleasure, but at Loki’s words a clenching desperation manifested between his legs. As much as he would have loved to hear his name screamed again, just to further remind himself that it had indeed happened, he needed this too much. With a last deep kiss in the center of Loki’s chest he drew back, tingling with craving. “If you insist,” he breathed huskily.

 

But before he allowed himself entry he eyed the swollen shaft of his brother’s member. Curiosity plagued him, and he could practically see the aching want pulsing through the Jotun, centering here. Very slowly as he repositioned his hips to nestle between Loki’s thighs, he lowered his head. His warm tongue slid along the sensitive flesh, tasting the bitter tang of pre come. There. Curiously satisfied. He then replaced his tongue with his hand, slicking as much of the liquid off as he could before returning, grasping his own member to better coat it in preparation.

 

Then, he finally allowed himself to thrust into the newly stretched entrance of Loki. He emitted a shuddering moan at the near-crippling pleasure that shot through him. He was being squeezed in all the right places, so deliciously that he waited a moment to absorb it before starting into a gentle rhythm, gritting his teeth as he neared release so quickly. One hand pulled his brother closer as he began to quicken his pace and the other could do nothing else but claw into the sheets as the ticklish sensation of sweat droplets ran down his bare shoulders as he strained to go deeper. And to think it all started with a misunderstanding.

 

* * *

For a moment Loki was afraid – perhaps apprehensive was a better word – genuinely so, that Thor would refuse him. This game had gone on long enough in the trickster’s mind – surely his brother could’t resist it either at this point? But then Thor was leaving him with a last kiss on his chest and moving down, and Loki exhaled shakily with relief, while at the same time anticipation made his gut coil, and he shifted slightly to make it easier for his brother. The less they delayed, the better. His mind and vision was a complete haze of desperate need and lust greater than anything in the world. He couldn’t remember ever wanting anything more than he wanted Thor in this moment.

 

Leaning his head back against the covers, Loki waited for the inevitable pleasure-pain that would envelop him, but first he felt a sudden warm wetness stroking up his erection, and he let out a sharp cry at the unexpected sensation, arching slightly as his fingers tangled in the sheets below him. He clenched his jaw, trying to quell the coiling pleasure in his abdomen. When had he come so close to releasing so quickly?

And then by the time the pleasure had subsided, he could feel his brother positioning himself before, the head of his swollen member pressed against his entrance. Loki panted harshly, warm tides of need pulsing through him at the feeling. And then in another moment Thor was filling him, and the sound that tore from the younger prince’s throat was more evident of his pleasure than any other reaction could have been. His brother stretched him completely, and it was all Loki could do to catch his breath and adjust to the sensation. He opened his eyes briefly, emerald irises half-lidded with lust, and regarded his brother on top of him.

 

Entrancing. It was not a word he usually would have employed in reference to the thunder god, but at this moment it was what came to mind. He was thick and heavyset and a wall of rippling muscle over Loki, and the trickster grinned just for a fleeting moment at the sight. His brother, panting with his own pleasure, covered in sweat, toussled golden hair falling over his shoulders in a curtain. Loki had always known his brother was the picture of godly attraction in Asgard, and felt a surge of selfish satisfaction that Thor should belong to no one else now but him. He could see the tension in Thor’s expression, in his shoulders, and knew from the way he throbbed inside him so deliciously that he wasn’t too far from releasing, with all of their games. The thought drew a soft groan from Loki as his own erection twitched with need.

 

And then Thor began to move, and he gritted his teeth against the feeling of being stretched beyond anything he thought possible. His brother was thick, but the friction was wonderful, and soon he was gasping, allowing Thor to bring him closer. The elder god began to quicken his pace, the thrusts hitting deeper and faster, harder now that he had set a rhythm and was losing control. Loki’s pleasure fought out of him in harsh pants and moans, the heat between their bodies rising but not even felt in the sharp pleasure coursing through him. His hands were trying to find purchase in the sheets, nearly ripping them in his efforts to root himself down.

 

Suddenly Thor pushed in deeper and hit that same spot his fingers had found earlier, and Loki arched up with a breathess, strained cry of his brother’s name, a hand flying up to dig his nails again into the thunderer’s upper back. His neglected member continued to leak pre-come, throbbing and aching painfully between them. The Jotunn groaned low, beginning to thrust back against Thor in an attempt to get him to keep striking that same spot deep in him. They established a fast, desperate pace, each thrust drawing small grunts and moans from Loki’s lips as he strained for that completion lingering just beyond his reach.

 

* * *

Again a loud cry burst from the younger prince as he entered, causing Thor to smile despite the burn between his legs as he pushed hard against his brother. He supposed it reminded him of his other favorite thing, battle. Loud cries were much more powerful, emotional than moans or grunts. And so much more gratifying coming from Loki’s mouth. His brother shifted and Thor panted at the sensation of Loki moving around him, every muscle in his body tingled with aching need to stop sitting still and continue.

 

His first few thrusts brought him to realize how much easier it was for him to move deeper thanks to his foreplay. He caught the half-lidded gaze from his brother, wild and lust-driven. What was going on in that mind of his, Thor did not know, but he could only guess it was about him. That brought a snarl of pleasure to his lips, glad he had driven his brother away from the foolish thoughts of him and Verdandi. The very thought that he could ever have a fraction of this feeling for that woman made him want to laugh, and he automatically drove further just to re-enforce that Loki was his and his alone.Loki’s breaths began to come out as gasps as his pace quickened, and low moans littered therein. Thor could barely hear them in his lusty pleasure, gripping tighter to his brother and the bed frame to try and hold himself back from the release that was threatening to overtake him.

 

Loki struggled for something to grasp and if Thor weren’t also straining for control he would have laughed at his brother’s desperation.WIth a particularly deep thrust, Loki cried his name again  and he felt the wonderful pleasure pain of Loki’s nails clawing into the skin of his back, causing him to groan with pleasure and arch his hips so that he was further inside. To his amusement, Loki began to buck against him in time with his thrusts, yearning for more of Thor’s length to find its way inside of him. They automatically accelerated against each other, and Thor found himself grunting along with his brother, trying to hold back for all of his worth,  but knowing he would fail miserably. WIth each thick stroke he grew more and more tight until he could no longer do anything about it. His back arched as he plunged as deep as he could, while at the same tim shoving a powerful arm beneath the small of Loki’s back and helping him push further.

 

A low moan escaped his lips, and he pulled back a fraction of an inch in order to thrust again. This time he allowed the pressure to release as his member gushed madly inside of Loki, sending spots across his vision. The sensation was like nothing he had ever experienced, all of the time he had restrained himself had only added to the momentous heat of pleasure as he continued to spill himself. Desperate for more, he  began grinding his hips over and over until he finally emptied completely, teeth gritted as his lust was finally quenched. For now. He panted heavily above his brother, the one arm that held him up quivering from the sensation of his orgasm as it rolled through him, sweating and disheveled from their second bout of passion. This time had been so much better than the first, with no threat of Loki being taken away in the foreseeable future.  He lowered himself onto his elbow and moved his hand up Loki’s back to between his shoulders before pulling him slightly upward to mouth his collarbone again, lapping almost apologetically at the spot where his teeth had sunk in, just breathing in the scent of his brother against him as though as long as his eyes were closed time would stop for them.

 

* * *

As they sped up against each other, Loki arched and bucked, any sort of discomfort between them lost, completely swept aside by the force of his lust, his desperation for completion. He was completely mindless at this point, and would not have been able to form a coherent thought if his life had depended on it. All he was aware of was Thor, inside him, and the ecstasy, sharp and driving, searing through him with each heartbeat, pushing him closer and closer to that edge. If the passion was rough, he didn’t care – he only wanted more. Loki knew he would not be able to hold on for too much longer – and when finally he felt his manhood throb painfully, Loki reached down almost frantically between them to grasp it, stroking himself roughly to give his body the last push it needed.

 

As he had anticipated, it didn’t take long. Thor slammed into him hard and deep, slipping an arm under his arched back, just as Loki’s own nerves finally unraveled, the pleasure that had been coiling inside him finally bursting. With a hoarse shout he found his release, painting his stomach and chest with his seed. He tried to maintain his breath through the force of his orgasm, rolling his hips into his hand as, a moment later, Thor spilled deep in him as well, grinding against him with a desperate rhythm that made the Jotunn groan. This was much more powerful than their last coupling, likely because of all the teasing that had gone on beforehand. When at last Loki had finished spending himself, body still buzzing with aching pleasure, his brother was coming down from his high as well, and the trickster could feel the burning dampness inside his body. For a few pounding heartbeats he could do nothing but lie where he was, utterly exhausted as he waited for the air to return to his lungs.

 

Thor lowered himself over him, the heat enveloping Loki as he closed his eyes, humming pleasantly at the lazy brush of the thunderer’s tongue over his collarbone on a spot that twinged ever so slightly. He recalled it dimly as being the spot where his brother had bitten him rather harshly earlier, and a smirk flickered on his face. So he had allowed Thor to mark him after all – mm, it was nothing that would not fade in a day. The scent of their passion lingered in the air, and while on any other occasion he would have frowned at this brother’s sweaty and musky body being plastered over his, Loki rather enjoyed it now. His hand that had been clutching his brother’s back smoothed affectionately over the muscles of Thor’s shoulders, but Loki was surprised to feel his fingertips brush over the ridges of injuries.

 

He pulled his hand away for a moment, and his eyes flickered when he saw blood on his fingers. A sudden understanding struck him, and he flushed slightly, cursing under his breath. In the overwhelming pleasure of his released, he must have clawed his nails down Thor’s back and left bleeding scratches. “Brother…” he murmured, and then cleared his throat as he realized all the… noises he had made had made his voice rather sore. When it was clearer, he tried again. “I believe I’ve hurt you unintentionally,” he continued in the low, quiet near-purring tone of sexual satisfaction.

Turning his head slightly to the side, he glanced at the window of his brother’s bedroom. It was already dark outside, which meant they must have missed the call for dinner. He chuckled to himself – likely, it had come at some point in the last while and they had completely ignored it in their focus on each other.

 

He knew it would not be as much of an issue for him, if only because he had just been released from the ward and others would assume he was resting, but for Thor it might be something entirely different. “We seem to have missed supper,” he sighed affectionately, sliding his hand further up until he was gently raking his fingers through Thor’s hair, enjoying the texture over his skin. He repeated the motion steadily, almost soothingly, combing through the tangled mane as he spoke, “The Allfather will wonder where you had gone, and you hardly have a suitable excuse.”

 

* * *

Thor momentarily stopped his affections to Loki’s wound as he felt the warmth of Loki’s seed on his stomach, smiling to himself at the knowledge that he had brought his brother to climax. No, that they had brought each other to climax. He found it amusing that just moments ago they were so desperate, and thrusting madly against each other did no good to quell their passion, but now they could lie there unmoving and feel equally content. As long as Loki was with him, that was all he needed. The thought that they would have to keep there relationship a secret was thrilling, but he could also see it becoming a problem, as Thor was…difficult to control with such things. He could not imagine what he would do if Loki were to come too close when they were surrounded by people. Yes, he would probably be able to stop himself from doing anything too rash, but then again he had been reluctant to even  _start_  this encounter and look where it got him.

 

He shivered at Loki’s fingers along his back, but felt a slight sting near his shoulder. Not enough to make him wince, of course, but there was still a tiny prick of pain. His eyes clouded with concern as Loki drew his hand away. A twinge of a smile caught his lips as Loki had to clear his throat, and he pressed his lips lightly to his brother’s “wound.” So the Jotun had clawed him? He cocked a brow, smirking as he looked over his shoulder, as Loki guessed, there were four crimson lines running down his back. Now that he noticed them they began to throb ever so slightly, but Thor did not care. He turned back to find Loki staring at the window, but he wasn’t interested in what his brother was looking at. Slowly he shifted his hips backward to extract his member from inside his brother, but even that small distance between them as he raised his hips seemed too great. Once he was exposed again he settled back down onto his brother, keeping himself propped up by and elbow.

 

He lowered his head to nibble at Loki’s exposed neck now that the Jotun’s head was turned. The vibration of his brother’s chuckle tingled against his lips and he emitted a low purr of contentment as he travelled downward to toy with the nape of Loki’s neck, or as close as he could get to it. He paused at the mention of supper. A quiver of alarm ran through him and he pulled back, blinking in groggy surprise. Had it really been so long? He turned to the window, realizing that was what his brother had been looking at. Sure enough, it was dark. He too knew what it would mean for him to miss a meal and he almost voiced his worry when he felt the light trace of Loki’s hand running up his back, leaning his head into his brother’s touch as Loki’s fingers tugged through his tangled locks.

 

At the mention of Odin he groaned, flopping onto his back, and because his arm was still wrapped around Loki, the younger prince came with him to settle half-draped over his broad chest. Instead of answering immediately he pulled his brother closer and met his lips in a deep kiss, humming with delight, before pulling away. “I could always tell him that you impaled me,” he growled lightheartedly, meeting his lips once more to get another taste of all that was Loki. He would always be addicted to it, he feared, and that was why it would be so hard to keep everything under wraps. He glanced down at his exposed hip, where the newly mended wound was still visible. “Though, I am sure he would be approving of the truth,” he chuckled teasingly.  But as the words left his mouth a bittersweet taste was left in their wake, and the last thing Thor wanted was for anything but contentment in this moment. Now it was his hand that moved up Loki’s back before closing the distance between their mouths once more. He nuzzled his brother affectionately as he pulled away. “How I love you, Loki,” he rumbled breathlessly, finding his brother’s lips again. If only he could stay locked against his brother for eternity and never have to be in the presence of anyone else ever again. If only.


End file.
